Admiration
by Sra. Black
Summary: Eu quero ser como você. Godric x Salazar.


**Admiration**

Eu quero ser como você. Godric x Salazar.

* * *

**I want to be like you**

_Para conseguir a amizade de uma pessoa digna é preciso desenvolvermos em nós mesmos as qualidades que naquela admiramos._

**(Sócrates)**

Eu olhava para ele. Ele me olhava de cima. Sempre soube que era um ato involuntário. Ele normalmente olhava estranhos dessa maneira, e definitivamente, eu não poderia ser considerado um _estranho._

Eu o fitava detalhadamente. Ele sempre teve o que eu mais almejava ter.

Talento natural.

Mesmo não querendo admitir, ele parecia superior as outras pessoas. Estranhamente superior. Era dotado de habilidades jamais vistas em nosso tempo. Todos que o cercavam diziam constantemente: "_Que sortudo!" _ou "_Que talentoso é esse garoto!" _ou até "_Quando crescer, vai ser um gênio!"_

Eu também pensava assim, antes de conhecê-lo. Me atrevo a dizer que sou uma das pessoas que o melhor conheceu. Devia ser difícil ser diferente. Eu sempre soube. É como ser uma ônix brilhante rodeada de pérolas opacas e invejosas de seu brilho ofuscante.

Era difícil _demais_. Por isso ele era frio, astuto, calculista, e olhava para todos como se pudesse prever seus atos. Muitos o achavam antipático e até anti-social por comporta-se de tal maneira. Mas esses não o conheciam. Quem o conhecia sabia perfeitamente a razão para isso: _proteção. _Porque ele me disse uma vez, quando nem ao menos conseguia empunhar uma espada sem cambalear:

_Eu tenho medo. Tenho medo de ser como sou. Medo de me perder na multidão, gritando por ajuda e não ser ouvido. Eu tenho medo que eles me sufoquem aos poucos._

A partir daquele dia, ele se tornou a pessoa que mais admirei em toda a vida. Salazar teve que ser muito forte e corajoso para não se perder naquela multidão.

"_Eu prometo, Salazar. Eu serei tão corajoso quanto você. No dia em que eu me tornar o homem mais corajoso do mundo, vou fazer você ter orgulho de ser me amigo."_

_- X-_

Ele me olhava, curiosamente. E eu retribuía o olhar, mas não tão intensamente quanto ele. Essa era uma de suas características; fitava as pessoas nos olhos, muito intensamente. Não era assustador, como muitos podem pensar. De certo modo era até reconfortante.

Nunca soube exatamente o que esperar dele. A cada dia que passava ele me surpreendia; sempre sorrindo e fazendo os outros sorrirem. Escondendo a dor por detrás deles, também. Sempre... incomum. Único a sua maneira, sobressaindo-se. Eu queria ser assim.

Único.

Ele sempre quis ser o melhor dos melhores. Lembro-me de que quando éramos crianças e estudávamos magia às escondidas, nossos professores costumavam parabenizá-lo, dizendo: "_Muito bom!" _Particularmente, me sentiria bem ao ser elogiado por meus mestres.

Obviamente, isso não se aplicava ao meu amigo cabeça-dura.

"_Bom não é o bastante!" _ele dizia, emburrado.

Ele sempre foi um cabeça-dura. Um cabeça-dura de coração mole. O único capaz de me estender a mão e me salvar daquela multidão. Aquele ato, simples, mas de vital importância para mim, foi o marco que iniciou nossa amizade, e, devo acrescentar, a admiração que nutro por ele.

O cabeça-dura era realmente incomum. Esforçava-se mais do que qualquer um. Treinava dias e noites, não dormia para estudar. Rowena e Helga o repreendiam quando praticava duelos por mais de duas horas seguidas. "_Só mais um pouco", _ele pedia, mal podendo manter-se de pé, "_Estou melhorando nesse feitiço de proteção!"_

Treinava e treinava. Errava também, caia.

Mas a força que tinha para se reerguer, as esmeraldas no lugar dos olhos brilhando, prontas para a luta sem medo de nada nem ninguém era única no mundo.

"_Eu prometo, Godric. Serei um adversário a sua altura, o melhor já visto. Vou ser único, inigualável e você poderá se orgulhar de dizer que é meu amigo."_

_- X-_

_Eu quero ser como você._

* * *

**N/A: **Oi! Eu e minha tara por fundadores resultou nessa fic. Para quem não entendeu, o POV inicial é do Godric e o segundo é do Salazar. Adoro pensar na amizade deles, pois acho que tinham uma relação profunda, estilo Rony e Harry. Well, no final da página há um botãozinho muito simpático esperando que você clique nele e deixe um review. 


End file.
